


Two bros chillin'

by Craftybadger1234



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Boys Kissing, Developing Relationship, Don't copy to another site, Hot Tub, Humor, M/M, Pining, hpsudsfest2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: Two bros chillin' in a hot tub, 2.5 feet apart because they're.... shy.Hella-gay, but also shy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 18
Kudos: 127
Collections: HP Suds Fest 2020





	Two bros chillin'

**Author's Note:**

> So excited I got to write a second thing for the sudsfest! I loved this prompt, and I hope I did it justice! To the mods, thanks for letting me fill in when a spot opened up.
> 
> Thanks to CleopatraIsMyName for the beta!

“Save some for the honeymoon,” Neville said for probably the hundredth time in the last month. Every time he saw Harry and Draco these days, the two of them grew so handsy he had to make his excuses to leave their vicinity. 

But where could he go in this tiny inn where the Potter-Malfoy wedding was being held tomorrow afternoon? He didn’t want to consider the lonely option of his room.

Perhaps a dip in the bubbling hot tub would be best. He’d heard somewhere that soaking in hot water made an erection, if not impossible, at least difficult to come by. He threw his towel on his chair and left behind Draco and Harry nuzzling each other on the pool’s edge.

Those two made him mad with jealousy. But in a nice way, if such a thing was possible. Happy as he was for them, he wished he had something like it of his own. He’d been alone for too long, but didn’t really know how to fix it. He never developed the skill of making the first move, and when he tried it failed miserably.

Merlin’s pants, nightmare of all nightmares, Blaise Zabini had to join them by the pool.

“At it again, I see,” Blaise said in his cool drawl. He rolled his eyes at the two grooms, then beamed at Neville. “Ah good, non-snogging company!” 

“I - I was just getting in,” Neville stammered stupidly. His gaze slid away as Blaise pulled his t-shirt off to reveal a soft, slender torso. A smooth, delicious torso that Neville wouldn’t mind licking.

If only Blaise weren’t so straight.

“Those two, right?” Blaise said, shaking his head. “I sprayed them with an Aguamenti for snogging over breakfast. They should have ordered a tray to their room.”

“Can we still call it snogging at twenty-seven?” Neville asked, shifting in the hot tub so he didn’t have to sit so close to Blaise.

“Yes, if they’re going to act like a pair of horny fifteen year olds.”

Nervous, broken laughter escaped Neville, and he hoped Blaise would attribute his blush to the heat of the water. He certainly didn’t want to talk about snogging and being horny with Blaise. Especially when their feet bumped together in the tiny hot tub. 

_Act natural, idiot_ , he admonished himself. But he became hyper aware of his feet and the way his toes rested against Blaise’s instep on the tiny floor of this too-small hot tub and how easy it would be to rest his feet on top of Blaise’s and he didn’t even like feet very much so why did he have to focus so hard on it?

Blaise turned so he didn’t have to look directly at the pool-side make-out session. “Can’t wait to ship the two of them off to France already.” Turning apparently wasn’t good enough because he shifted into Neville’s _very clearly defined_ half of the hot tub.

“I don’t know why they bothered booking a trip all the way in France when we all know they’re barely going to leave the room.” He had to move again, to keep himself across from Blaise. At least this way, he could only see Harry and Draco from the corner of his eye.

“I should have brought my wand,” Blaise said. “Throw a hex at the two of them. Know any wandless spells?”

“Erm… well… just one, but I doubt it’ll be any use.”

“Surely something is better than nothing? What would a muggle do in this situation?”

Neville shrugged, “I don’t know. Throw something? Yell?”

“Try your wandless spell.”

“No, I don’t really think - “

“Come on, let’s see what you’ve got.”

Neville spluttered an odd laugh and shrugged again. He called to mind the image of a plant falling from his potting table, held out his hand, and said, “ _Arresto momentum_!”

As expected, his face burned with embarrassment and he wished that a hippogriff would fly through and carry him far, far away.

Because Harry moaned low and drawn out as Draco slowly, so _achingly slowly_ , pulled away from him. “N-e-v-i-l-l-e!” Harry yelled, a long, garbled sound that made Neville blush all the harder.

“Interesting choice,” Blaise said, raising one eyebrow at him. “If you’re only going to learn one.”

Neville coughed nervously. “The plants… sometimes they fall.” He raised his voice to reach Harry and Draco, “Shake it off, Harry!” He kept his eyes on the water just to the right of Blaise and as far from Harry and Draco as he could comfortably look. “I told you it wouldn’t help.” Merlin, he felt like an utter moron. He should have lied about his wandless spell.

“No, look, it worked.” 

A quick glance at Harry and Draco showed the spell wearing off as they got to their feet. By the time they found their towels, both of them moved at a regular pace and sported flushed, annoyed faces. “You could have just told us to stop,” Harry grumbled.

“I shouldn’t have to tell you _again_ ,” Neville said politely as possible. “Merlin, Harry, did you two take a potion or something? It’s a wonder you can still... You know what, I’m not talking about this with you. Go to your room to fuck around.”

Harry flipped him two fingers and ran off giggling with Draco like, yes, two horny fifteen year olds.

“Ah, finally. Peace at last,” Blaise said, sliding down in the water so his head rested on the side of the hot tub. This bumped their legs so that one of Blaise's knees slid between Neville’s legs.

Neville smothered a squeak and mentally cursed whatever idiot said hot water would quash an erection. He was _clearly_ too far gone if a straight man’s knee pressing against his inner thigh was enough to get his cauldron bubbling. At this rate, he’d have to stay in until Blaise left, because there was no hiding the horror of an erection rubbing painfully against the fabric of his thin swimsuit.

After a messy break-up with Hannah, Neville avoided pub nights at the Leaky for a long time and so missed out on the melding of two friend groups when Harry and Draco began dating.A few birthdays and holiday events didn’t prepare him enough for the day Blaise followed Draco into Neville’s flower shop to make adjustments to the wedding flowers.

He’d made the (foolish) assumption that Blaise was gay. Because why would a straight man have such a strong opinion on whether the mini-carnations for the centrepieces were bicolour or solid? His invitation for coffee was met with a smooth laugh that still haunted Neville’s worst nightmares, and most delicious wanks.

“I’m flattered, truly,” Blaise had said to a mortified Neville. “Being hit on by a gay man is like being given random foreign currency. Perhaps useless to me now, but if I’m ever travelling in your world, right?” He’d quirked his lip into a mocking smile that Neville _could not_ stop thinking about. 

Mortified or not, he found courage to join the group at pub night just to torture himself. Blaise never embarrassed Neville about the invitation, and his pathetic crush only grew all the more difficult to manage. 

He loved the precise way Blaise had of speaking, and how he seemed to know what Neville _meant_ instead of what he _said_. He loved Blaise’s patience when Neville tripped over his words and the mocking laugh that encouraged Neville to laugh along instead of shrivelling up defensively. He loved the sharp cut of his clothes that hung off a perfect, slender frame. He hated when Blaise came to the shop for flowers and his long, delicate fingers counted out sickles and knuts for Neville. He couldn’t stop imagining what they’d look like wrapped around his cock.

Neville did rather well pulling posh blokes that wanted to slum it with the rough gardener. But that sort of thing got old. Although he liked those elegant men he could bring to Gran’s, and then take home to fuck into oblivion, he wished he could find one…

Like Blaise.

Elegant, handsome. Probably wild as fuck in bed. Blaise liked to present a cool exterior in his work, but with his friends, he had a warm laugh and a teasing sparkle in his eye. Neville wanted to be the one to bring that out.

But ugh, falling for a straight man had to be the worst cliché of Neville’s life. 

And now he had a relaxed, pliant Blaise literally between his legs. Maybe he could drown himself in this oversized cauldron of humiliation and regret. 

“Is there a lot left to do with the flowers?”

Blaise’s voice startled Neville out of his pity party. He cleared his throat and darted a glance at Blaise, who had eyes closed with his face tilted up to the sun. “Erm… no, not really. Just a few little things in the morning.”

“There’s talk of a group of us going out dancing tonight. Nothing big - don’t want to ruin the party tomorrow. So not a lot of drinking. Want to come?”

Neville hadn’t heard anything about that. “I don’t know.” Did they make the plans secretly, hoping he wouldn’t find out? Pansy Parkinson never seemed to warm to him, so if she planned it, she might not want him there. “Who’s going?”

As usual, Blaise seemed to read his mind and answered the question Neville couldn’t ask. “I told Theo I’d ask you about it.”

“Oh. Okay. Well, I guess I’ll think about it.”

Blaise sat up, dragging his knee down Neville’s thigh as he did. He nodded absently, as though coming to a decision. And then, completely disregarding the unspoken division of space within the hot tub, he moved to sit _right next_ to Neville. His arm slid along the rim of the hot tub so it rested nearly on Neville’s shoulders.

Leaning in too close, Blaise said softly, “I’d really like it if you came along.”

“I - I - I’m not any good. At dancing.” Neville’s words came out too high pitched, but he couldn’t manage better with the way his throat closed up.

“Maybe you just need a better partner.” Blaise reached out, almost as if he wanted to caress Neville’s cheek.

Neville grabbed Blaise’s wrist to halt the motion. “What is this?” he whispered, lost in the chaos of hope and desire.

“I want to try... Travelling in your world.”

Neville’s breath left in a whoosh and he shoved himself to the other side of the hot tub. “Blaise… you said… you - you just _can’t_.” Neville shook his head, but couldn’t stop his eyes from dropping to Blaise’s lips.

“Ever since that day… when you invited me for coffee. I just…” Blaise sighed and skimmed his hands along the bubbling surface of the water. “I’m not going to lie, I get women throwing themselves at me all the time. Wanting attention or money or sex. I thought it was just more of that.”

Neville stayed silent, wishing he could say something charming and romantic. But Blaise was a gorgeous man, and Neville _did_ want sex. Only, he wanted other things as well.

“But then you started showing up at the Leaky. And at Draco’s birthday party, and then Harry’s. And… I felt like it mattered less that I was wealthy or handsome and more like… More like you might still like me even if the money dried up and my looks faded.” 

Was Neville hallucinating? Had someone charmed the water just to mess with his head? It certainly felt that way when Blaise knelt in the centre of the hot tub, making it impossible for Neville to escape in any direction. For a second, Blaise rested his hands lightly on Neville’s thighs before settling them on the edge of the hot tub instead. 

“Blaise,” Neville whispered softly, hating what he had to say. “I can’t do this. I don’t know how to guard my heart. I can’t be your experiment.” Unconsciously his eyes dipped to Blaise’s plump mouth again. 

“Isn’t _every_ new relationship an experiment of one sort or other? Say I knew for certain I was gay - does that mean we’d automatically work together? Of course not. Maybe I talk too much about work or leave my clothes around everywhere. But we’d work on that, right? I could learn to leave work at work or pick up my clothes. This is the same - I just need time to learn what I might like -” He swallowed heavily. “What I might like physically.”

Was that a convincing argument? Or did Neville just _really_ want an excuse to draw Blaise in for a kiss right now? Whatever, he’d take it.

Neville cupped Blaise’s jaw and skimmed his soft cheeks with rough thumbs. Blaise closed his eyes as Neville brushed their lips together lightly. He paused for the span of a breath or two and when Blaise didn’t protest, he kissed him again, gently coaxing his mouth open.

In case he only got this one chance, Neville would make it count. He nibbled lightly on Blaise’s lip, and moaned at the first slide of their tongues together. There was a vague hint of alcohol and Neville wondered briefly if Blaise needed a little liquid courage before approaching him. The endearing thought had Neville softening the kiss before pulling away.

“How was that?” Neville asked.

Blaise swayed lightly in the water. “Really good. Like… _really_ good.”

Neville smiled at his dazed expression. “Good. I liked it. I like you.”

“I like you too.” Blaise sat next to Neville and took his hand, running a finger over the curves of Neville’s blunt nails. “Does this mean you’ll go dancing with us?”

“I think I’d like that.”

Blaise smiled and leaned in for another kiss, which Neville eagerly returned. He cupped the back of Blaise’s neck to draw him in closer. Blaise’s hand landed on Neville’s thigh, squeezing lightly but not venturing high enough to discover Neville’s hard cock. Thank Merlin for small mercies. They had time for that later.

They sprang apart when Ginny shrieked, “Here too? Why are there boys making out everywhere?! I almost tripped over Harry and Draco sprawled across the stairs!”

“Sorry, Gin,” Neville said, laughing with Blaise and not even sorry at all.

“Get a fucking room!” She whipped her shirt off to reveal a green bikini top with the Harpies logo in prominent place right in the centre of each cup. “In fact, you have _two_ separate rooms to choose from!” It looked like she might throw the shirt at them but she changed her mind and tossed it to a chair instead. She pulled her wand from some mysterious place and began applying a sunblock charm over her legs.

“Sorry,” Neville said quickly, relieved she wasn’t using the wand to hex them. “We’ll go.” He started to climb out of the water, but remembered the insistent erection that did not abate _at all_ with a few kisses from Blaise. “Er, actually…”

Blaise held a hand out and said, “ _Accio towels. Accio Neville’s wand_.” Their towels and Neville’s wand landed neatly by the side of the hot tub. He whispered to Neville, “Towel and a glamour should do the trick, yes?”

Neville kissed Blaise quickly on the cheek and whispered, “My hero!”

“Well if you’re only going to learn one wandless spell, a lazy one is the way to go.”

He almost drew Blaise in for another kiss, but Ginny growled harshly at the two of them.

An effect that was soundly ruined when Luna greeted her with a kiss and a squeeze to her arse, “Looking good, my lovely. Oh! Neville, Blaise. Are you two getting out?”

“Er, yeah.” A silent glamour let him leave the hot tub with some of his dignity intact. “Going to get cleaned up and…” Neville trailed off as he wrapped his towel around his waist. Blaise met his eyes with a wicked grin.

Neville took Blaise’s hand, his head tilted in an unspoken question that Blaise answered by squeezing his fingers and stepping in _very_ close. Neville leaned down, to maybe sneak another kiss but Ginny glared at the two of them and yelled, “Save that hella-gay shit for your room, Longbottom!”

Neville flashed her a wide grin, and winked at Luna who had her arm wrapped around Ginny’s waist. “You too, Weasley.”

Luna returned his wink as Blaise dragged him back to the inn, laughing the whole way.

**Author's Note:**

> The bit about traveling in your world came from a pin I thought I saved on Pinterest, but didn't. If someone knows the source (a comedian? a tweet?), I'd love to link it for proper credit!


End file.
